She is Mine
by Rhine Lei
Summary: A Princess of Atlantica, Ariel has been betrothed since birth. When she rescues the human Prince how does her fiance handle her new feelings for Eric? How far would either man go to keep her as their own?
1. Chapter 1

Ariel watched a merman kill the shark in horror. In her pursuit of human treasures she had lead a creature who didn't know any better to its doom. Gripping the only item she had managed to save she watched her betrothed stab the animal repeatedly.

"James, stop!" She begged, swimming forward with her red hair flowing behind her.

He threw her off of him with a growl, aiming his sword at the Princess instead. She coward away, holding an arm up to protect her face. He softened, sheathing the weapon and holding a hand out for her.

"Come along Ariel."

She stared at the lifeless shark before her, feeling like the worst mermaid in the sea.

"You didn't have to kill it!" She insisted.

Rolling his eyes he jerked her forward, "It tried to harm you. I took care of it."

"It didn't know any better. You do!" She snapped.

For as long as she could remember James had been nothing more than formality and propriety. Her father had promised her to him at birth, a fact he reminded her of every day. They were going to be wed when she turned eighteen. She still had two years, but it grew closer every day.

His tone was warning when he glared at her, "I've had enough. Let's go."

She stiffened, "No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

The viciousness behind his killing blows had disturbed her. The shark had attacked while she was examining a sunken ship, but it could have been easily out smarted. It wouldn't have been the first time she had out run one. He opened his mouth to argue when they were both stunned by shadows dancing on the surface.

Ariel looked up curiously, "What do you suppose-?"

Not waiting for James to follow she took off toward the shapes. Strange lights exploded in the sky and she gasped, watching in wonder. A ship sailed nearby with a celebration on deck. Laughing she swam closer.

"Ariel?" James called when he emerged from the water, "What are you doing?"

Before she could be stopped Ariel started climbing the side of the vessel. Humans danced around the top floor, playing music and talking. James followed her up as she sat on a ledge, watching everything that transpired.

When she saw the Price her face fell. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Onyx hair fell in front of his eyes as her ran toward the side of the ship. He was the opposite of James's blond curly hair and tan skin. He was broad and tall. Her cheeks colored just watching him.

"We need to go!" He insisted, joining her on the side of the ship.

"James be _quiet_! They'll hear you!" She hissed. He narrowed his eyes indigently but said nothing as two humans approached. An older man spoke to one much younger as they settled on the edge.

"Oh Eric it isn't me alone," The old skinny one insisted, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

Ariel watched, holding her breath as the beautiful man responded, "She's out there Grim. I just… haven't found her yet."

A strange expression came over the Princesses face when the man named Grim continued, "Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough."

A wave of jealousy came over James when he saw the hope in Ariel's face. Prince Eric responded, "Believe me, when I find her I'll know. It'll just, bam- hit me… like lightening."

Ariel was watching him with a dreamy expression when the wind picked up and a horrible storm began.

"We need to go!" James grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the water with him. She tried to pull her arm out of his grip when they were safely under the waves.

"Wait! Are they okay?"

"Contact with the human world is forbidden, Ariel! You _know _that!" There was nothing kind in his venomous tone.

"But he could die!"

"One less human to worry about."

The thought made the Princesses heart ache. Yanking her arm free she desperately returned to the ship and found it in flames. Panicked, she began searching until she found the Prince floating in the water. When he dipped beneath the surface she drove back under and hauled him out. James was horrified when he found her with her arms around the human.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Either help me or get out of here!" She snapped.

Deciding it was easier than arguing James helped her haul Eric through the water. It was a long swim before they had safely gotten him to shore. Working together they dragged him out of the surf, heaving breath in and out from the effort.

James collapsed in annoyance while Ariel continued to watch him, concerned. "Is he… dead?"

"Probably," He spat harshly.

Her eyes widened but she relaxed when she saw his chest rise and fall, "No look! He's breathing."

Rolling onto his side he glared as she swept his hair from in front of his eyes. In a whisper so light he almost didn't hear she said, "He's so… beautiful."

Anger ripped through him as he announced, "It's time to go."

Ignoring him Ariel began singing an old lullaby to the human. His eyes fluttered open as she placed a hand on his cheek. He covered it with his own and stared as though she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

James was tempted to kill him right there. Instead she yanked Ariel away from Eric and didn't let go, even as she protested, until they were back in the ocean.

The tune was hypnotic. Eric opened his eyes to find the most beautiful girl he had ever seen leaning over him and singing. In that moment he knew she was the one he had been searching for. She looked up suddenly and was ripped away by an unseen person. Shaking himself the Prince couldn't focus again until she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel had heard the stories, like every other child in Atlantica, about a mermaid's ability to grow legs. She had never tried. It was forbidden, but she couldn't help wondering if it was true. The grip on her arm was harsh as James jerked her along after him. She was half dragged in the attempt to keep up.

"Let go!" Ariel tried to pull her wrist out of his iron grip but it didn't matter.

He stopped, turning suddenly and yanking her to him, "Why would you save a _human_? You could have been seen by that barbarian!"

"He's not a barbarian!" She defended. James stiffened at her protective tone.

"You are never to go to the surface again." His voice was low and chilling.

Ariel glared at him, but didn't say anything. He finally let her loose and she raced home toward the castle. Safely in her quarters she fell onto her bed with a sigh. As she drifted off to sleep his face kept appearing behind her eyes.

She knew without a doubt it wouldn't be the end. _I gotta see him again_.

Eric paced on the shore, playing the tune he had heard on his flute. The image of her looking up and being ripped away he haunted him. Grim hadn't believed his story about the phantom rescuer who had vanished without a trace. Now he leaned against the side of his castle, looking out at the ocean.

"Her voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere! Where could she be?"

More importantly what took her from him that day? The desire to find out if she was okay burned in his chest.

Ariel remained close to the castle the next few days. She knew James would stop following her so closely if he thought she would stay in the kingdom. By the third day she was dying to return to the shore and find the Prince. Finally she slipped out of Atlantica and swam hard for the beach she had left Eric on.

When her head broke the water she could hear her song being played nearby. Her heart swelled when she realized it was the Prince's instrument. He was sitting on a bolder and playing sadly as he watched the sea.

Ducking behind a rock she watched him quietly. He was painfully handsome. He carried himself like royalty, but there was something warm and inviting about him. Even when he raked his fingers through his hair, clearly distraught, he looked kind.

She had dreamed about this moment since she left him, but now that it was here she didn't know what to do. Did she just call out to him? Should she sing? What if he freaked when he found out she was a mermaid?

Feeling significantly less confident she had resolved not to say anything when her fingers tapped a loose piece of the rock she was hiding behind. The sound was loud when it fell into the water and she stiffened. Eric jerked his head up and looked around.

"Hello?"

She closed her eyes and scolded herself silently. Eric walked into the water a ways as his eyes scanned the beach. Finally Ariel took a deep breath and waded into view. When the Prince saw her his eyes widened for a moment before a shy grin broke across his face. She couldn't help but smile back nervously.

"Oh… Oh I see." He breathed, "Are you okay miss?"

"I should be asking you that." No turning back now.

He furrowed his brow, "You seem very familiar to me… have we met?"

She chuckled, "I'm glad you remember."

Excited he ran father into the water. "We have met. I knew it! You're the one, the one that I've been looking for!"

Laughing again Ariel held up a hand, "Whoa, slow down. I'm happy to see you again too."

"What's your name?" Her voice was the most beautiful sound in the world. When he tried to close the distance between them she backed away. He stopped, confused. Hadn't she said she was happy to see him? Why was she pulling away? "What's wrong?"

Biting her lip nervously she wrung her hands, "Well…"

"What is it?" He asked, a little too loudly. He was too afraid she would disappear again to care.

"I-"How did you tell someone you were a mermaid? Did you just blurt it out? "There is something you should know."

"What?" He almost begged.

Taking another deep breath and returned to the rock she had hid behind and placed both hands on either side. With a small jump she hauled herself onto a flatter part of it, tail exposed, and turned to look back at the Prince.

For a moment he just stared. He wasn't processing what he saw. It was too impossible. As his mind began to slowly understand he walked forward, cautiously. She tensed as though she was afraid of him. The water was up to his chest when he reached her. Carefully he reached out to touch her. He watched her face to be sure she didn't mind until he felt the smooth texture of her scales. They were an iridescent green color.

"Beautiful." He breathed.

As if she had been holding her breath she deflated and leaned back. "You're not- It doesn't bother you?"

She had hoped for that outcome but thought it was foolish to expect it. He looked up at her in wonder. "Bother me? It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen. You're beautiful." She blushed smiling down at her hands shyly. She lifted her head again when he cupped her face. "It all makes sense now."

"Oh Eric, I- I wanted to tell you."

Hearing his name he realized she still hadn't mentioned hers.

"You know I feel really bad about not knowing your name." They were only a breath a part now. Eric was confident, pressing closer to her without hesitation.

Her stomach fluttered as he leaned in, "Ariel."

He smiled, though she could only see part of it. He was almost touching foreheads with her now. "That's kind of pretty."

Feeling bolder she rested her hands on his chest. In her mind she knew she needed to leave. He closed the distance and kissed her gently, but passionately. His skin was warm and dry, a stark contrast to the world she knew. Her fingers wove into his hair and he pulled her forward, deepening the kiss. He began kissing her neck and whispered lightly, "Ariel…"

If she thought she could just see him one last time she had been a fool. Many things were forgotten when he kissed her, but she knew for sure that she was in trouble. There was no way on earth she could keep away now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ariel," Eric asked as they watched the sunset, "Why did you leave that day you saved me?"

He was sitting on the bolder while she leaned onto him. Both of his legs were on either side of her. When she tensed he could feel that she was uncomfortable.

How did she tell him?

"Well- um…"

He leaned back to look at her face, "You seemed almost frightened, and the next thing I knew, you were gone."

She wouldn't look at him. "I wasn't the only person there that day."

When she didn't offer anymore he pressed, "Was it another human?"

She shook her head. "No it was a merman."

The emphasis on the word _man_ made Eric stiffen.

"Who is he?" He asked, managing to keep part of the possessive growl from his voice.

"It's complicated," He raised an eyebrow and she sighed heavily, "My father promised me to him when I was a baby."

His jaw clenched, "What do you mean he _promised_ you to him?"

"We are supposed to marry when I turn eighteen."

His eyes widened as a surge of jealousy hit him. Hooking his arms around her he pressed his forehead to hers, "No, no way."

"Believe me if you know a way out I'm all ears. I've hated him since we were kids."

"Can't you just tell your father you don't want to marry him?"

"It's not that simple. I've tried." She insisted.

His hold tightened protectively, "How is it not? He's your father. He wouldn't make you marry someone you don't want?"

"He made a promise."

She jumped when he yelled, angrily, "Forget the promise!"

She looked at him, slightly afraid now. Regrettably he sighed and made his voice gentler.

"I'm sorry. It's just- I lost you once. I'm not loosing you again. I won't."

Turning to face him she rested her head on his chest, nuzzling into his neck. It was getting dark and Ariel knew she needed to get back. "I can't stay."

"Please," He grabbed her hands, "Please don't go."

She smiled at him sadly. Cupping his face she whispered the words she had sung that day on the shore. "What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you?" He pressed his face into her hand, "I have to go…"

He sighed, "I know. Promise you'll come back to me?"

She nodded, "Nothing could keep me away."

As she entered Atlantica and was swimming down the hallway toward her room she heard James voice.

"You went up to the surface again, didn't you?"

She turned slowly to see him leaning behind a pillar, waiting for her. "I don't know what your-"

He cut her off when he shot forward threateningly, "You went to see _him _didn't you?"

There was no use denying it, "What I do is none of your business."

The back of his hand snapped her neck to the side when he slapped her without warning. "You were promised to _me. _Everything you do is my business."

She glared at him, holding her cheek. "Do you feel like a tough guy now?"

"You brought it on yourself. That savage brute is dangerous. He'll kill you if he has the chance."

"You don't even know him!" She spat.

"Know him?" Jealousy dripped from every word, "I don't have to _know _him. They're all the same! You are mine, Ariel."

"No," Her tone was dark. "I am not."

This time she tasted blood when he hit her again. _That's gonna leave a mark._

"Stay away from him."

"James I love him!"

He froze, eyes widening in shock. Anger boiled in his veins, "No. Have you lost your senses _completely_? He's a human! You're a mermaid!"

"I don't care." She said firmly.

Taking a deep breath it almost seemed like he was calm again. "Well… I'll just have to get through to you."

Springing forward he threw her into her chambers and locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

For appearances sake Ariel pounded on the door for a while, demanding to be let out. Honestly, with all the trouble she used to get into as a child, did James really think she hadn't learned to sneak out of her room? He could drop dead as far as she was concerned.

She waited till nightfall before sliding a loose piece of wall aside and slipping away. She spent the hours in her room trying to remember the myths about becoming human. Was she just supposed to get out of the water? No… she had been dry that day she saved Eric. It had something to do with the dawn.

There were no stories that she could remember, but she could… feel that she needed to be completely dry when the sun came up in order to transform. She reached the steps of the Prince's castle and hauled herself out, hoping that night would be enough to hide her. She breathed heavily, waiting for dawn. Eventually sleep found her, even on the uncomfortable marble steps.

When first light arrived she was jolted awake by a pain in her tail. Her body was split in half, and feeling every bit, Ariel did her best not to scream. The Prince's advisor was alerted by the muffled cries outside his window. Running down to the sea he found a naked female unconscious on the steps. He immediately went to alert the Prince.

When the pounding on his door started, Eric sat straight up in bed, startled. "Yes?" His voice was thick with sleep, but Grim opened the door anyways.

"I'm sorry your highness, but we need you." He jumped up, throwing on pants while he explained, "There is a young woman outside."

His hands were still fumbling with his clothing when he asked, "What about her?"

"She's unconscious and… well naked." Eric's head snapped up.

"_Naked_?"

He nodded, "Yes sir. On the steps that reach the sea. It's strange, almost like she came out of the water."

The Prince stiffened, "What did she look like?"

A blush crept over the old man's face, "She's quite beautiful. Small little thing with bright red hair."

Eric took off running with his shirt in his hands, not bothering to put it on. His bare feet smacked on the marble floor. Grim was shouting questions behind him. Servants stuck their heads out of rooms as he sprinted by, curious about the noise. He threw open the door to the courtyard and ran to the side, leaning so far over it's a miracle he didn't topple into the water below. Ariel was there, just like Grim said, sprawled out on the steps. Pushing off of the wall he ran down to her.

"Ariel!" Leaning down he gently lifted the front of her body into his lap. He looked at her legs in amazement. _How did she-?_

Her eyes fluttered open, "Eric?"

Brushing her hair away from her face he looked her over for any sign that she was hurt. She had a light bruise on her jaw but, other than that, appeared to be fine. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Sitting up she looked down at her feet. "Oh my gosh… it worked!"

"What did you do?" His voice was strained.

She shook her head in amazement and looked at him, "There were stories that we had the ability to turn into humans. It's forbidden but… I think I'm the first to try in a very long time."

He cradled her to his chest, tucking her head under his chin and sighing in relief, "Don't do that to me again."

Closing her eyes she leaned into him, "I'm sorry."

Grim ran up behind them, shouting, "Eric! What on earth?"

The Prince tried to shield her from sight as best he could, "Grim, get out of here!" The fact that he had seen her earlier made him furious, though he knew it wasn't his fault.

"But, what's-"

"Go!" His tone was harsh and Grim knew better than to argue any longer. When he was gone Eric took the shirt he had intended to wear and pulled it over Ariel's head. He watched her use her hands to free her hair from the collar and cupped her face. Running his thumb lightly over the bruise he asked, "What happened?"

She shied away a little, covering it with her hand, "James."

A muscle in his jaw feathered when his face hardened, "He hit you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," She said flippantly. Eric glared out at the water. "There's nothing you can do."

Without a word he lifted her into his arms and walked up the steps. Grim opened the door to the courtyard for him and hovered obnoxiously. "What's happening? Your highness? Where are you going?"

Rolling his eyes he walked up the main stairs. The servants were openly staring now, whispering to one another as he passed, wearing nothing but pants and carrying an almost naked girl. When he turned towards his room his advisor tried to stop him, "Please! Eric you can't take her there! Let me-"

When he reached out for Ariel Eric jerked her away so quickly she yelped. He pressed her to him and looked at Grim with challenge. The old man jumped, startled by the violent reaction. Whoever this girl was, there would be no arguing with the Prince when it came to her. Silently he turned back toward his room and walked away.

"Eric," She whispered, "Was that necessary?"

He gave a small laugh, "When it comes to you everything is necessary." Ariel opened the door for him and he carried her over to his enormous bed, laying her down gently. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "A little shaken, but I'm fine." He pressed his forehead to hers, cupping the back of her neck. "Now that I'm with you everything's perfect."

"Do you have any idea what I would have done if you'd been hurt?"

She blushed, "I didn't mean to scare you." She looked around at his lavish room, "Should I be in here? Won't people talk?"

"I don't care what anyone says. I'm not letting you out of my sight." He smiled and playfully tackled her. Giggling she kicked her feet and pretended to try and escape. He rolled her on top of him and she folded her arms on his chest, resting her chin on her hands.

Leaning forward he kissed her warmly. He could feel her smile against his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He breathed.

Her heart soared, "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel fell asleep curled up in Eric's arms. For a while he watched her, content, before he had also fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes he groped frantically for her but she wasn't in the bed. He sat straight up, looking around the room, "Ariel?"

She didn't answer. Leaping up he burst into the bathroom, "Ariel!"

Spinning around in a towel she looked at him, wide eyed. "What's wrong?"

He sighed in relief and drew her to him, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

She looked up at him, confused, "I just took a bath. You do that here right?"

"Yes," He laughed at himself, "It just seems like every time I turn around you're gone or in trouble."

She blushed, "Sorry." Suddenly the fact that she was only in a towel became very obvious. He had seen her earlier, but no amount of desire over rid his concern at that point. Now his breathing slowed as his fingers dug into her back. She rose up on her toes and kissed him. "Next time I'll get your permission."

Hearing those words made him feel foolish. He couldn't keep her next to him every second. It had just been a surprise. She turned away walking over to the table and brushing out her wet hair. She hummed to herself, closing her eyes. Coming up behind her he placed his hand on the brush, "Do you mind?"

She let go, sitting back and sighing as her worked through the fire red waves. When he was through he set the brush down, kneeling in front of her and resting his head in her lap. She raked her fingers through his hair, combing it out of his eyes. "I'm really glad you're here," His voice was muffled in the towel. She smiled softly.

"Me too." She stood, dropping the towel to put on the shirt he had given her earlier. She turned around when he took in a sharp breath. "What happened?"

His eyes were wide, watching her. She had no concept of nudity, but remembered that humans did. Folding her arms in front of her chest she looked up, guilty. A few more seconds and Eric knew he would lose it, but there was a knock on his door. He walked back out to his bedroom, regrettably. Closing the bathroom he called, "Come in!"

Grim looked around nervously. "Your highness? I brought the lady some clothing."

Eric took them from him, "Thanks." He nodded and turned to leave, "Grim? I'm sorry about earlier." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just worried about her."

"May I ask her name?"

"Ariel."

He nodded, "It suits her. How did you meet?"

"She's the girl who saved me that day."

The old man's eyes grew wide, "Heavens! Now I know why you are so protective of her."

"I told you she was real." He crossed his arms with a satisfied smirk.

"Very amusing," Grim said indignantly, "Well I'll leave you alone now. Off we go."

When he was gone Ariel came out of the bathroom, "Everything alright?"

Eric took the time to appreciate how she looked in his shirt. The low v dipped down in the center of her breasts much lower than it did on his broad shoulders. She had to roll the sleeves because of the length. Her new legs were perfect and long. She passed right by him and went to stand on his balcony. She breathed in the sea air, closing her eyes.

The feeling of being watched prickled over her skin and she leaned over the side. She didn't see anyone but she knew better than to think that meant they weren't there. "Eric?"

He closed the distance quickly, "What's wrong?"

"I think he's down there."

Jealousy gripped his chest and he pulled her back inside. Looking pointedly down he closed to doors.

James watched Ariel walk out onto the balcony. His gaze darkened. She was human. More importantly _that _human was with her. She suddenly leaned over the side as if she knew he was there. Balling his fists he watched her call to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist the human pulled her back inside before scanning the water darkly and closing the door.

_I should have let him drown._

Now he'd have to kill him some other way.

Ariel looked at the clothing Grim had brought her skeptically. "Can't I just wear the shirt?"

He laughed, "That's not really appropriate."

Making a face she pulled the dress on over her head. "Can you help me?"

Nervously he buttoned the pretty blue fabric. It was hard not to trace the exposed skin as he did. When he'd reached the last one he leaned in, kissing her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for the town's people to start wondering about the strange naked girl the Prince was so fond of. About as quickly as Ariel started asking to be shown around, people started asking to meet her. Everyone seemed to love the beautiful young girl with flaming hair.

The women were surprisingly kind to her, asking for her to join them and offering to braid her hair or show her how things worked. Eric couldn't help the dangerous glares he threw at all the young men who competed for her attention. One was so bold as to offer his arm, and Ariel was left trying to figure out how to politely say no when the Prince stormed forward and stepped between them. Message received. None of the others made the same mistake.

Of all the new and exciting things she had encountered, none were as interesting as flowers and dancing. The plants were so different here, and dancing was not done in Atlantica. In the town square Eric showed her how to move to the music while trying not to stare at how beautiful she looked with her hair piled on top of her head and wild flowers tucked in the mass of flames.

She laughed when he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her during a song. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, and he couldn't help but smile. As small young girl ran forward and tugged on the edge of Ariel's blue skirt, eagerly holding up a blue flower for her. With a wondrous grin she gently took it, bending down to look at her.

"Hello, little one." Her voice was warm and musical.

The blonde little girl looked at her with large green eyes, "Are you gonna be the new princess?"

Her tinkling laughter was delighted and amused, "I don't know, but can you keep a secret?" With a thrilled grin the girl nodded eagerly and Ariel leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'm already a princess."

Eyes as big as saucers she looked at her with new found amazement and excitement, "Really?" She looked at Eric who nodded with a smile. Suddenly she looked somewhat sad and insisted, "But I want you to me _our_ princess."

Ariel blushed, beaming from ear to ear, while Eric chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Brynn, She will be."

Sternly, the little girl he had called Brynn challenged, "Did you ask her?"

Amused he knelt down, resting an arm on one of his legs, "Now, what does that matter?"

"Because she has to say _yes_!" Brynn huffed as thought it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ariel looked at Eric, thoroughly enjoying the quarrel on her behalf, "Yeah," She said sarcastically, "Do I get any say in this?"

Laughing heartedly and looking up toward the sky he shook his head, "Okay," He held his hands up in defeat, "My mistake."

Satisfied both girls nodded at him. Brynn grinned excitedly and hugged Ariel before running off to join the other children.

"Oh I like her." She said, watching her giggle while a young boy chased her.

Eric hooked an arm around her and she leaned back against his chest. She sighed when he tucked her head under his chin, "Me too."

James could have killed the small human for putting the idea into their heads. Curling his hand into a fist he watched the two from a distance, hiding in an ally. He'd made the transition this morning and been following the two ever since. Every time the man touched her it was difficult not to burst out of hiding and drag Ariel back with him.

Glaring at the little girl he knew he was running out of time. He'd have to act soon.

**Hi everyone! I'm back to the land of the living after the past two weeks of enormous papers and finals. My creativity was completely squashed with the twenty page undergraduate thesis I had to write. (Can you **_**believe**_** they made us do that?) Anyways I'm back and ready to keep on writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Laughing loudly Eric and Ariel walked down the hall toward his chambers. It had been a perfect day and in the quiet of the palace the Prince pulled Ariel to him and kissed her deeply, cupping her face. She smiled against his lips, closing her eyes. A servant walked out of a room in the hall and they both jumped apart.

The young maid nodded respectfully and scurried away, obviously embarrassed. When she was gone they both broke out into mischievous giggles. It had been a very long time since Eric felt his age. Ruling a country made him feel much older than his twenty one years.

Turning the doorknob to his bedroom they walked in, pressed against each other and shuffling toward the bed. In a swift motion Ariel was scooped up and carried the rest of the distance. Eric laid her down. Climbing on top of her slowly and kissing her neck.

He untied her corset, feeling the black cords slide free under his grip. She tugged on his shirt until he stopped and let Ariel pull it over his head. Gently she reached out a hand and ran her fingers over his bare chest. She watched the prickles over his skin pulse over and over under her touch.

When she swept his hair from in front of his eyes she whispered softly, "You're so beautiful."

Though Eric never thought it was easily accomplished, Ariel's words brought tears to his eyes. The passion and depth behind them laced her voice with longing sighs. Covering her hand with his, own he whispered her name gently.

"Ariel."

Though she had only ever seen fireworks that night she saved her Prince from drowning, she knew without a doubt they were what she saw and experienced as Eric removed her dress and covered her body with kisses.

The Prince also knew, without a doubt, what it was like to be hit by lightening.


	8. Chapter 8

James watched the small human from the town square walk to a farm house with her parents. Once she was indoors and the lights had burned out he sprung into action. The barn near their home was full of hay, and though he had never encountered fire before, he understood how it worked. Carrying a torch over to the dry wooden building he tossed it in, watching it go up in flames. In moments the family was out of their beds and running outside.

When the palace guards showed up in time to help put out the fire he slithered forward and grabbed the little girl from the back of the crowd. Her parents were distracted and assumed she was out of range of any danger. She kicked and screamed against his hand but Brynn couldn't break free. James carried her toward the castle he knew would now have almost no one but Ariel and the Prince.

Grim woke Eric up, doing his best not to disturb Ariel. In hurried whispers he informed him what had transpired. Yanking on his clothing the Prince kissed her lightly. Ariel opened her eyes to hear him say,

"I've got to go, I'll be back soon. Keep sleeping." Kissing her forehead again he darted out of the room before she could ask any questions.

"Grim?" She called, pulling the sheet tight around herself. He had been about to follow and looked back awkwardly. His eyes stayed focused respectfully on her face. "What's happened?"

"There's been a fire at a family's farm." He replied.

_Fire_, she thought about the word. The flames on the ship that night came to mind and she understood the danger. "I want to help."

The old man shook his head, "That's not necessary. Stay here." He ran off before she could protest.

Standing she yanked on one of Eric's shirts. She was pulling her hair back when the door opened again. Running out of the bathroom, she expected it to be someone informing her as to what was going on. "Eric?" She asked before stopping in her tracks. James had an eerily calm look on his face as his eyes settled on her. His jaw clenched when he took in her appearance. Her mouth dropped. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you really think I'd let you go that easily?"

She'd known that he would try something one day, but his hatred for humans had led her to believe he would never choose to become one.

"Get out." She snapped.

He chuckled, "I don't think so. Come on now, Ariel. It's time to go home. You've had your fun."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She stood her ground, ready to put up a fight.

"Oh I think you will." He smiled cruelly and yanked something inside the room from the hall.

The little girl had tears down her face and a gag in her mouth. Her hands were tied but she appeared otherwise unharmed. Ariel's heart stopped.

"Brynn," She took a step toward her, but froze when James brought a knife down next to her throat.


	9. Chapter 9

The young girl whimpered in fear as James held her roughly. The knife glistened next to her throat and Ariel slowly raised both hands into the air.

"What are you doing?" She asked, hardly able to believe he could threaten a child.

"Getting your attention," James smiled cruelly, "Now come along. You don't want Brynn to get hurt do you?"

He jerked her back and she let out a muffled cry. "Let her go!" Ariel pleaded.

"As long as you cooperate she'll be fine. If you're back in the water at dawn you'll change back. She's my motivation."

The thought of not being with Eric broke her heart, but Ariel couldn't stand the thought of Brynn being harmed anymore than she already had. "Please," She looked at him, "Give her to me and I'll go with you."

"And how do I know that?" He raised an eyebrow.

She looked at the young girl sadly, "You have my word."

Rolling his eyes he shoved Brynn to her. Ariel clutched her protectively, positioning herself between them. Quickly she undid her gag and binds.

"It's okay I won't let him hurt you." She told her quietly. Brynn gripped her waist and stared over at James in fear.

"I want to go home." She sobbed.

Ariel hushed her, "I know. It'll be okay."

"I'm not letting her go until you're back in the water." He growled. "We're going home."

The child's grip tightened, "But Ariel, You're supposed to be our princess!"

"Shh," She quieted her, "its okay. Everything will be fine."

"But Eric-"

"Don't mention his name!" James snapped, stepping toward them threateningly. Ariel stood her ground, determined not to let him near Brynn.

She looked at him with disgust, "You monster."

Grabbing her arm he threw her forward. "Get moving."

Brynn scampered to stay next to her, hugging her bare leg. Wearing only the Princes shirt Ariel walked with her arms around the little girl. James kept hold of her arm as they headed toward the doors. It was still dark outside when the cool night air hit them. Suddenly Ariel turned and tackled him, throwing James to the ground as best she could. The child screamed.

"Brynn run!" He rolled over on top of her, pinning Ariel down, "Go!" She choked out under his weight.

Crying the little girl took off as fast as she could.

James narrowed his eyes, "You shouldn't have done that." His hand snapped across her cheek and she bit back a cry, but as long as she was safe, Ariel would gladly go through it again.


	10. Chapter 10

Eric dumped water over his head after they had finally gotten the fire out. They'd saved the families homes, and had plans to start rebuilding the barn the next day. The mother had insisted on hugging him several times and the father had clapped him on the shoulders so hard he jerked forward. Everyone was trying to help the family get back on their feet.

From the back of the crowd everyone started looking down and mumbling. Eric looked over curiously as they parted and Brynn ran forward. "Eric!" She called, once her little eyes found him.

He was sitting and smiled at her tiredly, "Hello again."

She sprinted to him, tugging on his arm and saying, "Come on! You have to go now!"

Amused he let her tug him up wards a bit, "Go where?"

Her childish eyes were frightened and drawn when she looked back up, "The bad man took her!"

The Prince tense, looking down at her tiny wrist and seeing rope burns. Fear started blooming in his chest. Kneeling down he asked, "Where did these come from?" taking her tiny arm in his hand to examine the marks.

She sighed, "The bad man tied me up and made her go with him!"

He clenched his jaw, "What bad man?"

"Ariel called him James," there was a whimper in her voice; "He said he wanted to take her away from you. He said he was taking Ariel home."

Eric was already running before she had finished speaking.

Ariel wasn't nearly strong enough to take on James. She tried to roll him off but couldn't. When he stood up again he grabbed a handful of her hair and used the other to clamp down on her arm. She grunted against the pain but tried not to show him any sign that he was winning.

"You're going back."

She tried to jerk away from him but he held fast, "Let go! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Ignoring her, he continued to push her toward the water. Sunrise would be very soon and he was running out of time. Ariel's constant attempts to struggle were making it a slow trip back. Eventually he gave up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and pounded on his back uselessly until finally she bit into his shoulder with all her might.

He screamed and threw her down. His hand was slick with blood when he pulled it away from the wound. Hauling back he kicked her in the face, adding blood from her nose to the traces around her mouth. It all dripped down onto the Princes shirt around the collar.

It hurt, horribly so, but Ariel worked hard to ignore the pain and get away. She scrambled on her stomach to stand up and run, but James dragged her by the foot. She could feel the concrete steps under her as he pulled her down to ocean level. Her hands had to protect her head to keep from smacking into each stair as they descended. By the time they reach the bottom light was just starting to come over the water, though the sun had not risen. Lifting her up James tossed Ariel into the water.

She coughed when her head broke the water, looking toward the horizon in fear. If the sun rose and she was in the ocean she'd change back. When James entered the water he grabbed both wrists and looked down at her harshly.

"Please," Ariel tried again, "Don't do this."

He smirked, "You don't get a say Princess."

Pushing off him she tried again to make it to the steps but she was easily caught. His mouth was right at her ear when he whispered, "Try that again and I'll break your leg."

She shuttered, "You can't make me do this. I won't marry you."

The day was growing brighter and she knew the sun would rise any moment. Her arms were locked behind her, and tears fell freely.

From the top of the steps she heard Eric's voice, "Ariel?"

"Eric!" Hope rose in her chest and she thrashed wildly, "Down here!" James tried to clamp her mouth shut but not quick enough.

The Prince sprinted down the steps toward them, furious when he saw the blood on her face. "Get off of her!"

They tackled one another with Ariel caught in the middle. Managing to slip away she knew she had to get out of the water. Crawling back onto the steps she looked over at the men who were wrestling and thrashing. She knew if she got in the middle either the sun would raise and it would all be lost or Eric would be distracted by her and wind up hurt.

When the dawn came James twisted in pain and stopped fighting. Ariel watched, knowing how painful it truly was, and grateful that she didn't feel any pain.

"Eric!" She called.

He looked back at her with a split lip and swam over. Climbing out next to her he drew Ariel to him. Glaring they both watched as James was returned to a merman.

**Hi everyone! So this took me a little while, but I'm currently working on the last few chapters. I will have an original book on Kindle soon and working on it has taken up a large amount of my spare time. Sorry that I dropped off on everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

Eric clutched Ariel to him tightly when James finished transforming. The men watched each other challengingly, waiting for one to make a move. James glared at Ariel, threatening, "You know this won't stop me from trying again."

She couldn't stop the tremble that ran up her spin even with the Prince's arms around her. His grip became even firmer, and he narrowed his eyes over her head, "Touch her again and I'll kill you."

The merman smirked, "I don't think so. Something tells me you don't have it in you."

"You under estimate me," His voice was dark and growling.

The whole time they argued Ariel thought about the look on Brynn's face when the knife was at her throat. She remembered the way it felt to watch the frightened tears roll down the young girl's throat. Perhaps she was numb from everything she had just been through, but she knew in her heart that James would never give up. Ariel would never live with him in the background.

"Ariel, enough, come along." James snapped.

Slowly she pulled herself out of Eric's arms and stood, walking into the water as she did.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Glancing over her shoulder she shook her head, "He won't stop. It has to end."

"No!" Eric tried to grab for her but James snaked forward and gripped her to him before her got the chance. As she knew he would, the merman couldn't resist one last taunt before he ran off with her.

"I told you before, Prince, she is mine."

Her free hand slipped out and snatched the dagger he'd used to hold both her and Brynn earlier. Eric started to drive forward to stop James from taking her and froze in shock when Ariel slid the knife free and drove it into the merman's chest.

Both men looked down at the wound and back up at her in horror. Her hand held firm, and she ripped the blade out and drove it in again. The look on James's face was one of complete disbelief, and as he slid into the water, crimson spread wide around them.

"Why?" He asked simply just before he sunk down entirely.

Ariel felt no regret as she watched the life fade from his eyes. Instead she raised an eyebrow and said simply, "I belong to no one."

James continued to keep his eyes locked on her as his head descended under the waves, never to be seen again.

When she looked up Eric's eyes were wide. Straightening her shoulders Ariel held her head high, refusing to feel insecure for defending herself.

"I didn't know you'd be able to do that," The Prince said.

Nodding her head ever so slight she answered, "I don't always need you to save me."


	12. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. So I have gotten a few people who are upset about the way this story panned out. This is okay because I have gotten such an amazing audience so quickly that I knew my luck streak wouldn't last forever. Finishing She Is Mine has been difficult because I had so many things going on in my life that I didn't really have time to write it like I wanted to, and by the time I had published a few chapters just to make people happy I had lost the way I originally wanted this tale to go. However I have no regrets about the chapter I just published. Some were upset about how the characters seemed meaner and more jealous, but hence the title She Is Mine. I am very happy to hear everyone's opinions and encourage people to tell me and challenge me when they don't like how something goes. It helps me grow as a writer and helps me learn about my audience better. Everyone was very respectful and constructive with their criticism and I appreciate it. Some liked the direction I went very much and I was happy to see I could avoid the cookie cutter strategy I had been using on occasion and people would still enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who reads my work and if you ever do or don't like something feel free to private message me as others have done. I love to hear your thoughts.**

**-Rhine**


	13. Chapter 12

Ariel was surprised at herself for killing James. Memories of the shark he had so mercilessly destroyed flashed through her mind often, and she found herself wondering if she were no better. As she stood in front of a mirror in her wedding dress the girl behind her twisted and turned her hair, but she didn't notice. She watched herself warily.

It had been easy. So easy that she was able to do it twice without hesitation. That part of herself was frightening, and she often debated its source.

The door behind her opened, and a small child walked in. Brynn stood proudly holding her basket of rose petals, dresses in a fluffy white gown. Her hair was curled with flowers woven in carefully. Ariel turned and spread her arms wide. The little girl ran to her and threw her arms around her waist.

With her nose buried in Brynn's curly hair she remembered another feeling; that cold dread that had settled into her stomach when James revealed his hostage. The tears that had slid down the child's cheeks when the knife was pressed to her throat burned into her memory. Her own tear was fresh on her cheek from the thought and she quickly swept it away. It was not a day for sadness.

Leaning back Ariel looked into Brynn's beaming face and smiled. "Ready?"

Her brown hair bounced as she nodded excitedly, "After today you will be our princess!"

After receiving an affectionate wink Brynn tugged on her hand excitedly until they were in place at the back of the church. The little girl walked out before her and as she left Ariel came to a conclusion within herself.

As her tiny feet moved her ahead Ariel smiled, praying that she would have a daughter just like her one day. Somehow she knew that the strength that drove the blade in her hand hadn't come from a dark place inside her. James killed for the power and thrill of it. Ariel had been driven by the desire to protect Brynn, and anyone else who might come into harm's way because of him.

If anyone noticed he was missing or cared to find him again from Atlantica she didn't know about it. Thoughts of her old home slowly melted away. She only thought fondly of the wonders she had witnessed her entire life, and refused to remember the things that had driven her from the only home she had ever known.

As she walked down the aisle, Eric beamed at her from his spot at the front. Though the entire kingdom was present, neither Ariel nor the Prince took any notice of them. They spoke their vows, each with tears in their eyes, and kissed passionately for the world to see.

When the time came, and Ariel's own stomach was round with new life she walked around in utter bliss. Eric laid a hand on her belly and sighed, knowing he would do anything for the two people next to him. Ariel also knew that she would give up anything for those she loved, and had already.


End file.
